


I Have but One Song

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oneshot, just a very quick ficlet, nothing special; sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: One song, only for her.Maybe falling in love was easy for her. However, falling in love wasn't easy for him, not when the one person he fell for has apparently just died soon after.





	I Have but One Song

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: No name mentioned for the Prince in the movie, so I've gotta call him something, that's just how I am. I'm calling him Francis! Because he looks like a Francis to me. XD

 

> _Dedicated to Jax (Snickersnack), thanks for whose Snow White I've rediscovered this gem of a movie (now in my TOP 10 Disneys, and that's **something** ). _ _If not for your Snow White, "Snow White and the Sever Dwarfs" would have, just like "Sleeping Beauty" if not for recent tv reairing, been forever lost to me as "eh, I had watched that one Disney movie as a six year old, and didn't have many dreams about it since then, that must mean it's a mediocre thing compared to others, because I always dream of stuff that impressed me." Turns out? The six year old me had a bad taste sometimes. "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" is a neat movie. Watched it in original ENG dub on Monday and loved it, now I'm gonna rewatch it in PL dub (the new one, with some all stars names) on Saturday. Can't wait!_
> 
> _So, yeah, this is for you and your great RP of Snow White! With my thanks._
> 
> _Forgive the lack of quality, this is just a quick thing spontaneously born on a dinner break._

Prince Francis sighed, wondering again how to convince his father that he was wrong. He went through the arguments he had in his mind - that his father, and even his mother, too, hadn't quite let him vocalise.

So, first of all: Snow White was no Witch. Yes, she was, supposedly, a Witch's stepdaughter. That alone, however, did not make her a Witch herself in any way or form.

"And I'd know," he muttered under his breath, as he saddled his horse, ready to head out, to ride to see her again, as it's been too long and his heart couldn't take not seeing her anymore, "I'd know that she's not 'an evil, evil witch, of whose curses even our far-away kingdom is afraid, like her stepmother before her'. Because I'm not a bore, like my father before me. Somehow I'm not. And I'm even his flesh and blood!"

Francis rode out, singing on the way. The very thought of meeting her again, hearing her enchanting voice ( _no, father_ \- he had to reassure the old king - _she hasn't enchanted me. Be our love magical, it's not in the way you'd comprehend. No spells or potions._ )... the very thought of that lifted his spirits up.

_One song,_

_I have but one song,_

_Only for you!_

_*****************************************************************************************************************************_

In the inn, people talked. _  
_

_Well, not surprisingly, that's all they do here. Drink and gossip._

However, Francis' careless cheer had soon been broken.

Gossip or no, there was a news, a news spreading like a forest fire. In every inn he came to for a night, on this long ride.

The most beautiful maiden, dead, in the glass coffin, with seven imps or dwarfs guarding her coffin. The most beautiful maiden... why, if that be true-- _it's her._

Can one at once be alive, and dead? That was no longer the question of hypothetical circumstances, or of theology. Francis had felt something inside of himself die the moment he realised that if the tale be true, the maiden, the maiden who'd never open her eyes again, was - her. His one love. The one he's longed to see again. Whose voice, echoing in the well, he's longed to hear again.

And now he never would. Never again.

**********************************************************************************************************

 

_One heart_

_Tenderly beating_

_Ever entreating_  
_Constant and true_

**********************************************************************************************************

Why was his heart still beating, after his newly found sense of life - and he always knew it had to be out there somewhere, and he's finally found it - was no more? Was fate so cruel that it would only let him look at the true Sun, or star, or Moon, once, and then hide it from him forevermore? He had to make sure. He had to see her again, even if it was too late.

And so, he rode there, without telling anyone, as everyone would call it a hopeless venture. Because what was he going to gain, by visiting a dead body of an exiled princess of some far-away kingdom? Nothing.

But that's not what his heart was telling him. And ever since hearing that voice, that lovely voice echoing in the well, Francis began to listen to his own heart, for the first time in his life. Not to his father, not to traditions, not to what was well and proper, not to history or to beliefs, but only to his own heart.

It was hard to do. Falling in love was no easy thing, not for him. Why, then, has he fallen so quickly? And why for her, if he could never meet her again, not alive, it seemed? Was this some game of some cruel gods?

 

 _One love_  
_That has possessed me_  
_One love_  
_Thrilling me through_

 

This love was the cruelest thing that's ever taken him prisoner. Because wasn't it so? What was love worth, if the beloved be long gone, now, if the rumours were true?

But he couldn't believe it. And even were he to believe it, he could at the very least go to her, to the most beautiful one in the whole wide world, and sing of his true love for her one last time, before she was buried... Buried? She couldn't be. Somehow, he just didn't believe that could ever come to be, not while he was alive. Not while his heart was still beating for her, and, even if it was delusional (his mother would certainly think so)... even if it was delusional, he had a feeling, one akin to certainly, in his own foolish heart, that her - Snow White's - heart was still beating for him, too.

Why hadn't he told her he loved her?

Why?

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Why?

Why hadn't he kissed her, when he still had a chance to do so?

_Why didn't I?_

He asked himself, over and over, coming close, seeing that it really was her, there, lifeless, laid on a coffin indeed.

She had seemed to adore little things, little romantic gestures, as much as he himself, when they first met. Back then, her eyes and her smile, and her amazing voice, were all asking for that first kiss of True Love, he had felt. And so, would she mind, would she truly mind, if, if, even if it was much too late, even if he was too late, would she truly mind if, just once, as confession and farewall both... would she truly mind---

**************************************************************************************************************************************

 _Now that I've found you_  
_Here's what I have to say_  
  
_One Song_  
_I have but one song_  
_One song_  
_Only for you_  
  
_One heart_  
_Tenderly beating_  
_Ever entreating_  
_Constant and true_  
  
_One love_  
_That has possessed me_  
_One love_  
_Thrilling me through_

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Maybe it was wrong. Maybe it right.

How could he know, if he never tried?

_If it's wrong, then so is my love, flowing through me, thrilling and flowing through every ounce of my being. And if my love be wrong and lacking, then and only then, reject it if so. And I, too, will reject this life if it be without you, forever. I... I love. What more can I say? But I cannot say it, because you cannot hear me, no more, even if I keep singing it till I'm old and grey._

Seized by an impulse he couldn't stop, didn't care to stop, he leaned down and kissed her. And that second, her lips were suddenly warm again. Her eyes opened, and in them, he read his answer. Snow White's answer to him.

_You've found me. Was it hard to do?_

He smiled, wordlessly answering, hoping she can also see the answer in his eyes, _oh, no, it was very easy. I only had to follow my heart, as you've accidentally stolen it from me. So now I can only be whereever you are._

She reached out to him, and he took her in his arms, and carried her to his horse. Later, he'd hear about all that she's been through. Later, she'd introduce him to the seven dwarfs who'd become the most honoured guests in their castle whenever their came. Later, he'd finally tell her his name.

None of that mattered now.

The only thing that mattered was that the song was theirs, again.

And he'd never take it for granted. Never again. Never again would he just leave, not expecting anything to change.

Not ever again. From now on, whatever happened, they'd brave it together. Because now, the spring has finally come. And the birds were singing. And soon, the wedding bells would ring, and even if his parents wouldn't be too grumpy after finally meeting the bride.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Apparently, even they could be enchanted by beaty sometimes. Or so Prince Francis thought, trying not to grin too widely as his parents greeted the bride and wished her well, despite themselves at first.

Now he only had to tell them about the seven miners that would visit the castle oh so very often.

 _And that won't go so swimmingly,_ he thought at first.

He perished the thought, however, after seeing how persuasive the bride could be. In short, there was nothing to fear.

 _I love her,_ he thought, for the millionth time that day, as amazed and shocked that this has, after all, happened to him, after he never believed in that... as amazed as when he thought it for the first time.

_Forever._


End file.
